horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Pamela Voorhees (original timeline)
Pamela Sue Voorhees (also known as "Mrs. Voorhees") was the mother of the main villain Jason Voorhees in the ''Friday the 13th'' franchise. Most importantly, she is also the wife of Elias Voorhees. History Pamela Sue Voorhees was born in 1 January, 1930. At age 16, Pamela became pregnant by Elias Voorhees, gave birth to son named Jason Voorhees, who likely was adopted, by her father Elias, as she is not seen until Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday and on Friday, June 13, 1948, a year later at age 18, she gave birth to a hydro-cephalic boy named Jason. Because of his deformity and her antisocial personality, Pamela never sent Jason to school and was the only one who knew him as seen in Friday the 13th, Part 2. Pamela got a job as a chef at Camp Crystal Lake. During her working hours, she would bring Jason to camp, presumably because she had no one or nobody to watch him while she was working. Jason tried to befriend the other children and engage in camp activities, but the children viewed/sees him as a freak/monster because of his deformity. They also pushed him into the water and harassed him due to his inability to swim. On a fateful day in 1957, Jason had enough of the teasing, harassing, bullying, and ridiculing that the children gave him. He sneaked out of his cabin late at night to prove that he could swim and waded into the water. The counselors weren't watching him at all, as they were at a party in one of the adult cabins, drinking, smoking dope, and having sex. Jason Voorhees was never, ever recovered from the lake and presumably drowned. After her son's death, Pamela likely went insane over his demise, for which she was fired, began hearing voices telling her to kill. In 1958, a year after Jason's death, Pamela brutally murdered, attacked, assassinated, killed, and slaughtered two counselors whom she felt were responsible for her young son's death. Camp Crystal Lake was closed after the murders and was given the nickname "Camp Blood" by local residents. When the owner tried to re-open the camp again in 1962, Pamela returned, poisoned the water, and set several fires. The camp was shut down once again and did not re-open until 1979. Pamela lived in a house which bordered the Camp Crystal Lake property; presumably this allowed her to keep watch on the camp. When the camp reopened, Pamela attacked, assassinated, murdered, slaughtered, and killed all of the workers in cold blood. The sole survivor named Alice Hardy, discovered the murdered victims and later met Pamela. Pamela told Alice about Jason's death, during which she flew into a terrifying rage and attacked Alice and chased her around the camp, saying "Kill her, mommy!" by mimicking Jason's voice. During the final and last fight, Alice decapitated Pamela with a machete that Pamela attempted to kill her with. Pamela Voorhees was initially laid to rest in a run down cemetery. When Jason was killed by Tommy Jarvis a few years later, it's presumed that she was relocated to Eternal Peace Cemetery along with her son Jason. Behind the scenes The character is seen again in the climax of Friday the 13th Part 2, in which Betsy Palmer reprises her role when Jason sees his mother talking to him while in reality it is one of Jason's potential victims trying to fool him. She is seen again in Friday the 13th Part 3 when lone survivor named Chris Higgins, has a nightmare that ends with Pamela's corpse, wearing her blue sweater with head attached, reaching up from the lake to pull her underwater. She is seen again in Freddy vs. Jason in hell commanding her son to kill the children of Elm Street; however, it turns out that it is actually Freddy Krueger masquerading as Pamela in order to manipulate Jason for his own needs. In the climax of Friday the 13th. The decapitated body/corpse of Pamela reaches a hand toward its truncated neck. The hand is played by Special Effects Makeup artist Taso Stavrakis. Appearances *Friday the 13th *Friday the 13th: Part II (hallucination, flashback, nightmare, head) *Friday the 13th: Part III (nightmare) *Freddy vs. Jason (a disguise of Freddy Krueger) Category:Villains Category:The Voorhees Family Category:Friday the 13th Category:Friday the 13th characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror film characters Category:Slashers Category:Female Slashers Category:Serial killer films Category:Female Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass murderers Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Seeker of vengeance Category:Assassins Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Female antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Mothers Category:Death by decapitation Category:Mother of a Villain Category:Bad people Category:Guilty people Category:Revenge